Lullaby
by phoenixlark
Summary: During one of June's fever spikes Ace volunteers to stay behind with her as she recovers. Inspired by Lullaby by Delain.


Another wave of heat swept through Akane's body.

"_No, not now!"_

Her knees felt like jello as a third wave hit her and caused them to buckle.

"June!"

Junpei's voice echoed in the room along with the sound of his running footsteps.

"Jumpy," she whispered as she felt her cheeks flush red with heat from her fever.

"_You're so close,"_ she thought, _"you're so close to saving me."_

"June, did your fever come back?!"

"Y-yeah," Akane replied, "it'll pass. I'll be fine."

She could see the worry on Junpei's face.

"I'll stay with you," he said before he turned to Lotus and Seven, "you guys go on without us. We'll be right here."

Another wave of heat ran through Akane and she almost cried out at the intense pain it brought with it. She closed her eyes tightly and stifled the whimper of pain that threatened to escape from her lips.

"I'll stay with her, Junpei."

Akane's eyes opened. She could faintly make out the confusion and surprise on Junpei's face through the waves of delirium.

"Ace…"

A relieving chill ran down her spine as the older man's face came into view. Akane almost wanted to laugh. Oh, the irony.

An argument ensued about who should stay behind. Santa insisted that he should stay while Junpei argued against it. Then Ace chimed in that he should stay behind because he was an old man that wasn't needed anyway.

"Good riddance," Akane heard Lotus mutter under her breath. She had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling weakly.

Eventually it was decided that Ace would remain behind to watch over June. Santa and Junpei weren't happy with the arrangement, but grumbled their assent. The group then divided up based on which door the members wanted to go through. Akane tried to pay attention, but the heat in her body was growing hotter and hotter. She heard the RED nearby blip and a door groan open. Nine seconds later it shut and she could faintly hear the running footsteps of the team as they raced to find the DEAD.

"They'll be fine."

Akane flinched at Ace's voice. It was smooth like dark chocolate, which she had to admit was her favorite type of chocolate, but there was also a sense of detachment to it. She opened her eyes and looked up at the older man's face. He had sat down next to her and was staring at the wall across from him.

"How do you know?" she couldn't help but ask.

Ace smiled faintly and glanced down at the top of her head.

"They made it this far haven't they? One more door won't kill them; it'll only bring us closer to the end won't it?"

Akane almost laughed again. _Us. _If only he knew.

"I guess you're right," she replied weakly.

Akane was growing more concerned as her fever continued. Was Junpei heading down the wrong path? Had she incorrectly steered him down the path of ruin? And if so, was it really too late to change things? Would she have to start all over? The questions raced in her mind as another wave of heat rushed through her blood. She couldn't tell if it was from anxiety or the fever.

She heard Ace begin to hum a tune. Akane recognized it and felt her fever begin to recede slightly. Akane could visualize the words in her head.

_We are sinking this ship now, by midnight hour. How long can you hold your breath? _

She was honestly surprised that Ace knew this song.

Ace glanced down at June. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could feel her gaze on him.

"Do you know this one?" he asked.

June nodded her head weakly.

He smiled.

"Can you sing?"

She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Kind of," she replied.

"Do you feel like singing? It'll make the time pass more quickly."

Akane did have to agree with him there. She just wasn't sure if she had the strength to sing.

"I'll try," she finally said.

Ace smiled and started to tap out the beat on his knee.

_To the sirens who sing to the broken hearts, we are humming the same tune. Goodbye, my lullaby. _

June's voice was weak, but the sweetness in it remained intact. Ace felt a longing to actually see June's face. Judging by her voice, he had to guess that was a beautiful young woman. He wished that he actually see how pretty she was.

_Under water reflected flashes of life. Floating up from your lungs, your lips. _

Akane recalled one of the futures that she had seen: one where Ace had stabbed Junpei in the back and shoved him into the water to drown. She could see the faint bubbles from Junpei's lips and had to pause. Hatred washed over her heart as she looked up at Ace's face. She wished that she had that very same knife, so that she could stab him in the gut when he least expected it. He deserved it after all. He deserved it for killing Junpei and he deserved it for what he did to her nine years ago. No, for what he did to eighteen children; not just her.

June had suddenly stopped singing. Ace looked down at the top of her head once more.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," June said weakly, "I'm sorry. My fever got worse."

Ace frowned. He couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. Did she feel uncomfortable being around him? He was older than her after all.

"Can you continue?" he asked. He felt selfish for wanting her to continue singing even though she was clearly not doing well, but perhaps he was a selfish man.

"Y-yes," she answered.

_When you decided to sail to the other side, you decided to sink too. Goodbye, my lullaby. Goodbye, my lullaby. _

Akane stared up at Ace. The hate was boiling in her stomach as he gazed blankly down at her face.

_Goodbye, my lullaby. _

Shewondered if he would confess to his crimes as she sang. He had the opportunity to. Perhaps the years had changed him. The hope was there in her heart even though she knew that it was futile. A man like him would never change.

_Goodbye, my lullaby. _

His blank gaze annoyed her, even though she knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. He did have Prosopagnosia, which meant that he couldn't see her face. He tried to pretend that he could, but it wasn't very convincing.

_We are sinking this ship now, by midnight hour. How long can you hold your breath? To the sirens who sing to the broken hearts. We are humming the same tune. Goodbye, my lullaby. _

Ace continued to gaze down at her in his infuriating way.

_Goodbye, my lullaby. Goodbye, my lullaby. Goodbye, my lullaby. _

She heard a door open in the distance and smiled as she heard the sound of running footsteps echo down the hall.

_I'll miss you._

Her eyes closed as exhaustion overpowered her. Her mind slipped into darkness and she imagined plunging a knife into Ace's back when he least expected it and shoving his body into the water in the submarine room: just like he did to Junpei.

_How long can you hold your breath?_


End file.
